The start of something new college years
by honey1007
Summary: High school is finally over and all the Tree Hill High School gang head apart. However, two of them find themself going to the same college. Will they stay friend, become more than that or simply never talk to each other again? MAJOR BL! READ AND REVIEW
1. Together we go

Epilogue

Hey guys!

This story sets after S4. Lucas and Peyton are still together. Brooke and Peyton are living in NH old apartment. Karen and Haley had their baby. That's about what you need to know! So enjoy! )

Léonie

* * *

As Brooke was packing her last bag, she looked around the apartment, the place that has been her home for the last six months. A bunch of boxes were surrounding her and she knew that soon, it will be over. Her life in Tree Hill was coming to an end, the high school years and she was leaving behind all her friends. She felt so sad that this part of her life was coming to an end; she will have to start all over again.

As she was packing the last pile of books that was lying on the floor, a sheet of paper fell from it. Immediately she recognized Lucas's handwriting. She looked at it for a long time before deciding to read it again. The letter was so beautiful. As she was reading it, she felt so good and loved. When she finished reading the letter, tears were silently falling on her cheeks, at this moment she realised how bad she missed him.

"Hey Brooke are you done?" asked Peyton as she came in the room

"Yeah, that's my last box." said Brooke sadly

"Have you been crying?" asked Peyton as she noticed Brooke's red eyes

"I'm just going to miss this place." answered Brooke sadly

"I'm going to miss you Brooke Penelope Davis and I really loved being your roommate." Peyton said hugging Brooke.

"I'm going to miss you too Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer" said Brooke breaking the hug

"Promise me you're going to write me even if you are busy in New-York with your classes and clothing line" said Peyton

"Of course, I mean you are my best friend Peyton. But promise me you're going to do the same from Montréal… I still can't believe you're going there." said Brooke

"I will" simply answered Peyton hugging Brooke once more

* * *

Lucas was packing his clothes and all the stuff he was going to need in New-York. He couldn't believe that he was leaving for New-York tomorrow, with Brooke. When they were dating, it seemed such a good idea to go to college together, him in journalism and her in fashion design. Now, he was not so sure. They started to talk again but somehow being around her felt weird.

He gave a last look in his cupboard. It was almost empty except for two boxes. He took the first one and started going through it. It contained stuff of Peyton and him this year and stuff of the two of them that he kept to remind himself how bad he screwed up things with Brooke. He still couldn't understand why he still kept the things of Peyton and him from last year. Every time he was going through that, he felt so bad about what happened with Brooke and Peyton.

He took the other box this one containing only beautiful memories, Brooke's letters. He went through them smiling sadly as he was seeing Brooke's handwriting on each of the envelopes. He remembered reading each of them one every day and how happy he felt as he was reading them. It felt like ages ago yet not that much time passed since then. Sadly he put back the two boxes full of memories and packed a picture of him and Peyton and another one of all the gang together at the Rivercourt.

"So Lucas, you're finally done?" asked Karen as she entered the room holding his little sister, Clara.

"I guess so… I'm going to miss you mom." said Lucas looking around

"Me too, at least I'll still have your sister to keep me company. But I know you're going to love New-York and in two weeks, you won't even think of this place anymore" said Karen

"At least you are not leaving alone tomorrow" continued Karen seeing that Lucas stayed silent

"Yeah, I guess so… Now I have to go see Peyton and then Haley. See you tonight mom" said Lucas leaving his room

* * *

Lucas was walking hand in hand with Peyton walking toward Karen's Café. He felt sad to leave her but at the same time, he couldn't wait to be on his own and discover something else, another life.

"Luke I'm going to miss you" said Peyton almost crying

"Yeah me too, Peyton. But we'll be fine, after all if we are meant to be together it will happen anyway" said Lucas trying to convince both of them

"You sound like Brooke when you say that" noticed Peyton as he was taking her in his arms unaware of Lucas's smile

"I love you Lucas" Peyton said softly

"I love you too Peyton" said Lucas as he broke the hug

"You do?" whispered Peyton

"I promise. Come on we have to go meet the others" said Lucas as he started walking in the café.

In the café, he immediately headed toward a table where Haley, Nathan and Brooke were sitting in an animated conversation. Brooke was holding little James, her nephew.

"Hey guys!" interrupted Lucas and Peyton in a same voice

"Hey! Do you guys realise you are late? Little James here wanted to see his godfather." said Brooke smiling

"Well I'm sure he did" answered Lucas as he took the baby in his arms

The gang talked for a while. After some time, Brooke and Peyton left after promising Haley they were going to write as much as they could. Then Nathan decided to leave with baby James leaving Lucas and Haley together.

"Luke there's something I need to show you. Come on, we need to go on the roof" said Haley

"Alright" said Lucas following her

"So I have to show you my predictions since you already showed me yours." Haley continued looking for the metal box

"Okay, so here we go… This year, I'm going to be with Nathan before graduation and we're going to be happy. And… Lucas will not give up on Brooke" read Haley

"You wrote that? Haley…" asked Lucas

"I mean you should never give up on true love" interrupted Haley

"Haley I'm going to miss you" Lucas finally said after a moment of silence

"Me too Luke" said Haley starting to cry

* * *

After leaving the café, Brooke and Peyton were walking slowly toward their apartment.

"I feel so sad. I'm really going to miss Haley, Nathan and baby James… And tomorrow I'm going to say goodbye to my boyfriend" said Peyton sadly

"I know, but you guys will be fine" said Brooke trying to convince her best friend

"Yeah I hope so. What about you and Chase?" asked Peyton

"I need to go talk to him Peyton. See you later okay?" said Brooke

"Alright, don't be too long" said Peyton

* * *

Brooke walked to Chase's house even more slowly. It was going to be so painful but she knew it was the right thing to do. She wondered if she ever loved him. Of course she needed him, but other than that she wasn't so sure anymore. Lucas's letter brought so many emotions that everything was confused. She knocked on the door almost hoping Chase wouldn't be here.

"Hey! Come on in" he said opening the door with a smile on the face

"We need to talk" Brooke said following him inside

"Of course" said Chase waiting for her to start

"I don't think it'll work…" Brooke said after a long silence

"What?" Chase asked confused

"…the two of us. I'm sorry Chase, but we'll be miles apart and I don't think I want to do this. I don't want to think about you everyday and I want to enjoy college, you know. I like you Chase, I really do, but something tells me that it won't work" continued Brooke half in tears

"It will work Brooke, if we want to. I love you Brooke Davis. You are the girls of my dreams, you are…" started Chase

"No it won't and you know it" interrupted Brooke as she was heading toward the door

"Wait, don't go!" pleaded Chase

"I'm so sorry… bye Chase" she said leaving the house crying

* * *

When Brooke arrived home, Peyton was not there probably spending her last night with Lucas. For a long time Brooke lied in the bed, wondering how the next day was going to go. She was scared of the unknown and of what was going to happen…

The day was finally there. Karen drove Brooke, Lucas and Peyton to the bus stop with their entire luggage. They were finally going away to college. Brooke and Lucas were to first to leave; Peyton's bus was only half an hour later.

"_All passengers taking the bus in direction to New-York must present their tickets to the reception. The bus leaves in ten minutes…"_

"So I guess this is ours" said Brooke after a moment of silence

"Yeah it is… Bye mom, I'm going to miss you" said Lucas his voice filled with emotion as he was hugging his mom

"See you Peyton" said Brooke hugging Peyton

When the two girls broke apart, it was time for Lucas to say good bye to his girlfriend. As soon as he hugged her, she started crying like a baby, not wanting him to go.

"We'll be fine Peyton…" said Lucas

"I love you Luke" said Peyton in between sobs

"Me too" answered Lucas as if he was trying to convince himself

Brooke and Lucas left Peyton and Karen crying. As they were sitting in the bus, none of them could say anything. There was nothing to say. Together, they were heading to new-York, a place unknown to both of them. The only thing they knew was that they were together and that at least, they were not alone. After a while, Lucas finally broke the silence.

"So how do you feel" he asked looking at Brooke

"Actually I feel good. There's nothing left in Tree Hill for me. Plus, New-York is so exiting. What about you?" said Brooke trying to sound convincing

"I'm gonna miss my mom and… Peyton." answered Lucas

"I guess so…" said Brooke

"But now, I feel like it's a start of another life Brooke. And I'm glad you're going to be in it" said Lucas smiling especially for Brooke

"I'm glad to be part of it." said Brooke

And they reminded silent for the rest of the trip wondering what was going to happen.


	2. NYU!

Hey guys!

Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy. Anyway, that's chapter two, so I hope you all enjoy it and I'm gonna try to update as fast as I can. There's not much Brucas love, but that's coming, so don't worry :). And thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy reading them!

And please review! I need to know if it's worth writing or not… (I want at least 10 reviews;) )

Bye!

Léonie!

* * *

After a long ride, they could finally see the huge buildings at the horizon. Brooke kept staring in the window trying to print in her head the beautiful image that she was now having of New-York. A couple minutes later they were in the middle of the city. The sun was shining brightly and an impressive number of people were out walking or caring shopping bags. Brooke was looking around unable to say anything. She was feeling a mix of emotions, happiness to be there but for some reason, she was also afraid of the city and what she was going to live there. 

The bus finally stopped at the Ney-York University station right next to the imposing college. She looked intensely at the place. On the lawn, there were many signs greeting the new students and there were an impressive number of people all around.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" exclaimed Brooke as she was taking out her two huge bags from the bus.

"That looks amazing" said Lucas looking around him with his bags next to him.

"Hmmm, I guess we should go find the dorms… I don't want to carry those" Brooke said pointing at the luggage.

At this moment, a girl came toward them, with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Welcome to NYU! My name is Meghan and I'm here if you need help. Well, seeing that you two still have all your bags, you should go to your dorms… And then come back to take your schedule and maybe visit the campus." said Meghan smiling at them. She was wearing a cheer uniform with the captain sign on her chest.

"I guess we should do that. Any idea where is this dorm?" Brooke said taking out a piece of paper with the information on it.

"It is right this way… It is the second building to the right." She said to Brooke pointing toward an imposing building.

"And yours is the other way. Third dorm to the left from here. Anyway, come and see me if you need help and here's some pamphlets. " She said leaving them and handing them two pamphlets giving information on the college.

"Thanks! So we should get there and come back right after if it's ok for you?" asked Brooke smiling at him

"Perfect" said Lucas smiling back.

* * *

Brooke started walking to the building in the opposite direction from Lucas's dorm. She started walking through a crowd of people caring her suitcase and reading the information on the pamphlet Meghan just gave her. At this moment, she bumped into the back of someone right in front of her. 

"Hey" said the guy turning to her and smiling in an arrogant way

"I'm sorry for this" said Brooke as she continued walking past him

"So, I bet your new here?" he asked following her

"I guess so genius" Brooke answered sharply, for some reason that guy was really annoying

"I'm Mike, what's your name?" the guy said still walking next to her

"Brooke" she answered finally looking at him but still walking. He was really tall with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a football shirt of the school, and she couldn't help but to think how he looked like Dean. She had to admit it, he was hot.

"Well Brooke, I guess I'll let you go to your dorm and I'll see you at the party tonight for the beginning of the term. It's in the dorm 4 and since I know nobody can resist me, I'll see you there…" he said leaving her with her suitcases.

After 30 minutes, she finally found her dorm. She was going to live with two girls named Isabelle and Olivia. Neither of them was there yet so she took one room and left her two bags there, thinking that she was going to unpack later.

She headed back to meet Lucas. She saw him talking with a slutty girl with really big and fake boobs and really long blond hair. It was obvious she was flirting with him. Without thinking, she headed toward them.

"Hey Luke! I see you're already in _good_ company" she said smiling at him

"As a matter of fact, better than he will be when I'm gone. See ya…" answered the girl leaving

"Who was that hoe?" Brooke asked

"I just met her… She told me she was a cheerleader or something. Anyway, are we doing a tour or something?" asked Lucas

"Or we could just go walk in the campus. I mean what's the point of listening to the history of the college. Like we care anyway…" said Brooke with a smile

"All right, come on" said Lucas as he started walking

* * *

For some time, they walked in silence, looking at the buildings. It was huge and very old. They first entered in the main building where all the classes where being taught and also containing the cafeteria. It was gigantic and so beautiful. Then, in the same building, they walked to a gym and a big fitness center and finally went back outside. 

"I'm tired now; we've been walking for like 3 hours." Brooke said taking a seat on a wood bench

"Only one hour. And besides how can you not be tired walking with those shoes" Lucas said smiling pointing at her high heels.

"At least I look hot" Brooke answered punching him on the chest

"Yeah if that's what you think…" he said teasing her

"At least I'm not wearing a flannel short" she answered smiling too

_Dring, dring…_

"Oh that's my cell" said Lucas taking it out of his bag but putting it back there after looking at the person calling him

"You can take your call, you know… Who was it?" Brooke asked

"Peyton… I just don't feel like a serious talk right now. Anyway, maybe we should go unpack and you can come and meet me at 6 so we can go have lunch." Said Lucas

"Okay, see you later then…" said Brooke

* * *

Lucas started walking to his dorm. He didn't want to talk with Peyton earlier, knowing that she was probably gonna cry, telling him she missed him already. Since the end of school, there was something different with her. She wanted to be reassured about the fact that he loved her. She was insecure for the first time that he was with her. He really wondered why though… He finally reached his dorm door and opened it. 

"Hey men!" greeted him two guys sitting on the couch watching a football game

"Hey, I'm Lucas!" he answered

"I'm Mike, captain of the football team and your roommate I guess." said one of the guy looking up at him

"I'm Josh. " said the other guy

"That the final match… Come and have a seat" said Mike

Lucas seated on the other couch and started to watch the game. It wasn't really his thing and it was quite weird to hang out with two guys he barely knew.

* * *

Brooke pushed the door noticing how different it looked from earlier. Her two roommates were already there. One was watching something on TV and the other in her room. 

"Hey" said the small girl on sitting on the couch. She had a small voice and was looking younger than most people here and talking with an accent

"Hey I'm Brooke Davis!" said Brooke smiling at her as the girl sat up from the couch walking to her. She was looking really skinny and was really small.

"I'm Isabelle. I'm from Canada…" said the girl with a smile

"Nice to meet you." Said Brooke. At this moment, the other girl came in the living room not even looking at Brooke

"What are you watching again… Can you just drop the volume" she said to Isabelle, looking annoyed.

"Hey! Nice to meet you too…" Brooke said as the girl got back in her room

"Yeah whatever… " she said closing the door

"Okay, she's weird" said Brooke with a smile

"I noticed" answered Isabelle

"Anyway, I'm gonna go unpack for a while" said Brooke heading to her room

She started to unpack her bags. Put some sheets on the bed that was already there. The room was small and containing only one bed, one drawer and a desk. The only light was coming from a small window. It was time for a makeover, Brooke thought.

After an hour, she was done decorating her room. On the window, there were now bright pink curtains and lots of pictures on her wall. It was looking a lot familiar to Brooke with all her stuff there, also a lot brighter with since she added two lamps.

She finally left her room giving it one last look. In the living room, Isabelle was still watching TV looking bored.

"I'm going to grab something to eat with a friend. Wanna come?" Brooke asked

"No, I'm fine. See you later" she answered not even looking up

Brooke knocked to Lucas's dorm room.

"Hey, I knew you couldn't live without me…" she heard a familiar voice

"Funny Mike… Is Lucas here?" she said looking inside

"Lucas there's a hot chick waiting for you here. I have to go back to watch the game… Not that I don't want to talk to you. So see you tonight babe…" said Mike going back to sit on the couch

"Hey, I can see you met on of my roommates" said Lucas as he closed the door behind them

"I guess so. He's way better than mines…" Brooke said looking at him

"We'll talk bout that in a month. I bet my dorm is going to be party palace. Talking about that, you're going to this party tonight?" Said Lucas smiling

They headed together to the cafeteria talking about their first impression today. The classes were starting tomorrow and they both were happy not to be alone in New-York.

* * *

Next chapter... The party!!!!!! I promise it's gonna be wild! 


End file.
